An ethylene-vinylalcohol copolymer (EVOH resin) is a crystalline polymer having an excellent gas barrier property and an excellent organic solvent-resistant property which polyvinyl alcohol has, and thermofusion moldability and water resistance which are features of polyethylene, and is applied to an extensive range of applications. For example, EP 2 286 658 (patent document 1) discloses an example in which a plurality of types of EVOH resins are blended and applied to a film. However, the film disclosed in patent document 1 is believed to present poor extension, and is also inferior in transparency.
Furthermore, WO02/053377 (patent document 2) discloses a film in which EVOH resin serves as a base and a plasticizer is added thereto to provide a barrier layer. However, conventionally, plasticizers used for EVOH resin are propanediol, butanediol, pentanediol, propanetriol, glycerol, etc., and due to their low melting points they bleed out at high temperature/high humidity (normally, at high humidity, the motility of a chain of EVOH resin increases and accordingly, the plasticizer easily moves and thus bleeds out), resulting in impaired performance during storage.